Baby boy
by karl1n
Summary: Asami is forsed to take care of his antes baby boy when she dies, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Asami is forsed to take care of his antes baby boy when she dies. What will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: I don't know if I will add another chapter, it depends on if anybody likes it…

Asami lighted a cigaret why looking at the delicious site next to him. His pets legs where spread as if inviting him to ravange him again, his skin was shining with sweat and he was still slightely panting. But the boys face was the most arousing. Both of the brats cheeks where flushed bright red. His soft kissable lips where slightly parted, and his hazel eyes where still filled with lust. Asami smirked he hadn't planed to go for another round knowing that his lover would normaly be out cold, it was a slight surprise seeing the kid was still awake. Asami moved on top of his kitten turning him around and kissing him on the lips again. The door was opened and Kirishima appeared, this annoyed Asami. He had orded his men not to let anyone in or disturbe him unless it was urgent. He growled while getting up giving Kirishima a deathly glare.

Kirishima flinched he knew his boss would be angry, having bin disturbed while making love to his pet.

Asami quickly dressed himself, the sooner he would be at his office the sooner he would be able to get back in bed and continue where he left of. He bowed to kiss his kittens head. His lover cracked one eye open an softly wisperted "where are you going Ryuuichi?" Asami smirked the kid rarely called him by his first name. He moved on top of his lover kissing his ear and wispering "I will be right back don't you move… I will rape you until your desire is fullfilled…"

The kid shot up screaming "WHAT THE FUCK YOU BASTERD! I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO BE RA..." The rest of his words were smorthered by Asami kissing him, he quickly avoided his lovers eyes, blushing.

Asami glared at the men standing by the door, he had just coughed to get his bosses attention. They needed to leave. Asami hoped whatever was so importend he needed to get out his house at this time would be handeled without any problem. He looked at his pet one more time before leaving his room to deal with the matter at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Akihito gets pregnant, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Next chapter will be out: See my profile

Akihito woke up noticing that his lover was still gone. He sighed this met Asami's job was hard, so Asami would probably take his stress out on Akihito tonight. He got up and imidiatly felt the sore pain in his back. He cursed at Asami, if the men would have been here he would have laughed at him. He didn't have anything to do today, so he decided that dressing was not needed. He quickly showered, he stole one of Asami's shirts and a pair of boxers. His own of course, his hole appearance was quite interesting. Asami's shirt only coverd his upper body and hung around his skin like a dress. The shirt was way to big, which made Akihito look very small and cute. He walked into the kitchen to make breakfast, he wondered when Asami would be home.

Asami's POV…

Today was there 3 anniversary , last year they had gone to Thailand. The kid had looked overjoyed. He had bin making pictures every day and run around like a three year old. But the best thing had been the nights, the kid had been more than willing to have sex. As a present for Asami he had said blushing. Asami growled at the thought. He had planed to take Akihito to Italy this time. But now his plan was ruwend, he had work hard this wake to make time free for a week of with his pet. This sudden important matter annoyed him. What was it anyway, he hadn't asked his men yet to consumed by his anger.

He opened the screen that separated him and the drive "What is this important matter Kirishima?" The man twitched "Your ante died, you have to get your heritage sir."

Asami looked annoyed, he had to leave his bed and his lover for his _dear_ ante. He had only seen the woman 3 times in his life. Like he cared she had died or not, it didn't make a difference for him. But why was Kirishima so nervous? Kirishima spoke "We will be there in 4 minutes boss." He desided to drop the matter, it wasn't important right now. He just needed to accept whatever the old hage had given him. Then he would be able to go back to his kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Asami/Akihito

Contains: mature language

Summary: Asami is forsed to take care of his antes baby boy when she dies, what will happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.

My note: Hope you like it…

Asami stared at the kid sitting in front of him "What is this Kirishima?" The man looked frightened, he knew his boss wasn't going to be pleased "This is your son Asami-sama." He looked up "I don't remember ever getting a son…"

Kirishima looked at the kid, he sighened why did he have to tell his boss "You where written down in madams will as his guardian." Asami growled, that old hage had always been a bitch. He never thought she planed to dump her son on him.

He looked at the kid, he couldn't just leave him here. He just had to take care of him for a couple of day till he found someone who would take care of him.

1 hour later…

Asami entered his house silently, he didn't want to wake up his kitten. He was carrying the boy in his arms. Akihito appeared from the bedroom, his eyes when't to the kid he was carrying. He wanted to explain, but Akihito imidiatly grabbed the kid for him. He looked at Asami with twinkling eyes "Who is this, is this my anniversary present?!" Asami was surprised he had expected his pet to be angry, not overjoyed "He is my son.." Akihito didn't even listen to what he was saying "Omg Ryuichi I thought you didn't want any children, This is just perfect." Akihito kissed him on his cheek before running to the bedroom with the kid.

He just stood there dazed, his lover wanted kids. He hadn't known, how was he going to tell him they wheren't keeping the kid? He walked into the bedroom "Akihito…" He stopped talking when he saw his lover gentaly laying down the kid and softly singing him a song. The brat had woken up again, but fell alseep when Akihito started singing.

He looked at the site before him, maybe he would keep the kid a little longer his Aki looked so happy. Seeing the smile on his lovers face warmt his hart.


End file.
